Un cauchemar
by Kiyori-san
Summary: Pendant un voyage scolaire pour les seconde A Shouto et Izuku se retrouve dans la même chambre et si Izuku faisait un cauchemar et que c'est Shouto qui doit le consoler. (Ouais je sais mon titre et mon résumé sont toujours aussi pourri je suis désolée.)


**Bonsoir tout le monde, on se retrouve avec un nouvel OS sur My hero academia avec le couple Todoroki Shouto X Midoriya Izuku. Je sais que cette histoire est vraiment courte mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

 **Déclamer : Les personnages de my hero academia ne sont pas à moi ils sont à Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **/!\ Attention cette histoire contient du yaoi certes léger mais si vous n'aimez pas ne lisait pas je vous ai prévenue.**

 **Ps : Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et le fait que cet OS soient vraiment court.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Il faisait noir dans la petite chambre ou dormaient deux adolescents, un aux cheveux verts et l'autre aux cheveux bicolores. C'est deux adolescents étaient des apprentis héros de la classe de seconde A de la filière héroïque de l'académie Yuei. La classe étant en voyage scolaire les deux adolescents c'étaient retrouvé dans la même chambre comme par hasard. Celui aux cheveux bicolores s'appelait Todoroki Shouto tandis que l'autre s'appelait Midoriya Izuku. Shouto avait eu du mal à s'endormir alors que la personne qu'il aimait du plus profond de son cœur était juste à côté de lui dans la même chambre. En effet, Shouto était amoureux de son camarade de classe.

En fait depuis le festival sportif, Shouto avait remarqué qu'il s'intéressait de plus en plus à l'adolescent. Au début, il pensait que c'était juste parce qu'Izuku l'avait aidé et donc il était curieux de savoir si l'adolescent était toujours comme ça. Mais plus le temps passait plus il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur lui de connaître chacune de ces mimiques de savoir ce qu'il pensait de lui. Et lors du combat contre Stain le tueur de héros, il avait eu si peur pour Izuku que c'est là qu'il comprit ce qu'il ressentait pour l'adolescent. Mais n'ayant jamais ressenti un tel sentiment pour quelqu'un, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Ayant le sommeil léger Shouto, se réveiller aux moindres bruits et c'est pour ça qu'il se fit réveiller par son camarade qui semblait faire un mauvais rêve vu les plaintes que marmonnait Izuku. Shouto se leva de son lit pour allait voir l'adolescent et tenter de le réveiller pour le calmer. Une fois près du lit, il se mit à secouer doucement l'adolescent en l'appelant.

\- Midoriya réveille toi, Midoriya.

\- Todoroki-kun !

\- Calmes toi Midoriya, je suis là, tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?

\- Hum Oui, je...c'était affreux.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- O...oui j'ai rêvé du combat contre Stain et que tu te faisais tuer sans que je ne puisse venir t'aider. J'ai eu si peur de te perdre, c'était tellement réel.

\- Tu ne m'as pas perdu, je suis toujours à tes côtés donc n'est pas peur, je t'aime Midoriya.

\- C'est vrai t...tu m'aime ?

\- Oui, je t'aime Midoriya.

\- M...moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime tellement Todoroki-kun.

En entendant les mots qu'il rêvait d'entendre accompagner de son nom venant de la bouche de celui qui l'aimait Shouto rapprocha sa tête de celle d'Izuku celui-ci attendait les yeux fermait que Shouto l'embrasse. Et quelques secondes après les deux adolescents purent enfin goûtait les lèvres de celui qu'ils aimaient depuis si longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils durent se séparait le manque d'oxygène se faisant sentir. Après ce baisé Shouto et Izuku, se sourirent. Shouto allait retourner dans son lit quand Izuku le retient.

\- Todoroki-kun at...attend s'il te plaît.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Izuku ?

\- Tu viens de m'appeler Izuku pourquoi ?

\- Nous sortons ensemble et puis ça fait un moment que nous nous connaissons ça te dérange ?

\- Non pas du tout Shouto.

\- Donc tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

\- Dit tu veux bien dormir avec moi, j'ai encore peur s'il te plaît ?

\- D'accord.

Et Shouto rejoint Izuku dans son lit le serrant dans ses bras et lui souhaitait bonne nuit. Le lendemain, matin, les deux amoureux furent réveillés par les cris de joie de leurs camarades et d'All Might content que leur plan ait fonctionné, car ils les avaient mis ensemble pour qu'ils avouent leurs sentiments et ils les avaient espionné la nuit dernière pendant leur confession. Mais également, les cris de colère de Katsuki d'avoir était réveillé par ses camarades.

 **Bon voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire si vous avez aimé ou non je serai ravie d'avoir votre avis.** **Gros bisous**


End file.
